<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked in the library by Xy_art</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443277">Locked in the library</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xy_art/pseuds/Xy_art'>Xy_art</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Fluff, PDH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xy_art/pseuds/Xy_art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!!SLOW UPDATES!!</p><p>It's Friday afternoon in Phoenix Drop High when classes are being declared  cancelled for a snowstorm</p><p>Zane and Nana decided to go to the Library which was rather fancy; It had two private study rooms, wifi, and oddly enough a bathroom; the two usually go here before going home. For you probably guessed it.. Because of the wifi. It was much better than the one at their place.Until the lights went off and so did the AC, when they heard a *click* and a door closing...</p><p> Minor cursing</p><p> </p><p>I know snowstorms don't normally last like 7 days but cReaTivE lIBerTY (actually that sounds horrible but plot I guess)</p><p>Also this fic is my first, so dont sue me if it is too cringey for you</p><p>I also posted this on wattpad so check it out if ya want but its the same thing</p><p>All characters if not, most characters belongs to Aphmau. Go check her out!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/user/ChallengeAcceptedInc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked in the library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd person POV</p><p>*Bell Rings*</p><p>"Oh no Kawaii Chan is going to be late for her classes!" She says as she runs through the hallway, with her long wavy Pink hair flowing along. She continues to run as someone rudely bumped her. It was...Zane, Zane Ro'Meave. The Edgelord™of the whole school and brother of the infamous Garroth Ro'Meave™. "Im so sorr-"she was cut off by Zane retorting with</p><p>" tsk-- get lost or get to class" Kawaii Chan really wanted to get really riled up when he realized that the second bell is almost about to ring. So she rushed to find her home room realizing that she is right in front of it so she then rushed to her seat.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Kawaii~Chan was late K-" She was cut off by the teacher. "Ok class,so classes will be cancelled for until the next week or so due to the horrendous snowstorm that will landfall next week, meaning you will have plenty of time to study for quizzes and homework so make sure you do that.".</p><p> "Jeez no wonder why its been so so cold recently brr " Aphmau whispers to KC and Katelyn while shivering a bit. They chatted a bit, since homeroom is pretty much a free period for them.</p><p> </p><p>~time skip~</p><p> </p><p>*Bell rings*</p><p>"Ok class, class dismissed. Enjoy your short vacation next week!"</p><p>"Hey guys! Kawaii~Chan is going to the fancy library upstairs, wanna come?" KC said as they left the classroom.</p><p>"Sorry KC I've got a meeting with girls (the volleyball club)." Katelyn replied. While Aph added that she needed to get home in a while bc she might get the chancla if she doesn't go now. KC then just went off to the library and chilled there (bc wifi)</p><p>So she then walked happily to library until she reaches the stairs which is going to be a ride..</p><p> </p><p>306 words</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Eden here! hope you enjoy this story! It's my first so sorry if its kinda cringey and all...I will gladly accept critique!  i originally was supposed to get the whole book finished first before posting it buuuut I wasn't working soo here now I have pressure to tell me to fucking work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>